Thomas, Terence and the Snow
Thomas, Terence and the Snow, retitled Terence the Tractor in American releases, is the thirteenth episode of the first season. In the US, this episode aired on the Shining Time Station episodes Agree to Disagree in 1989 and 'Tis a Gift in 1990. Plot Autumn arrives on the Island of Sodor, turning the fields and trees from green to brown. One day, Thomas is running along his branch line when he spots a tractor ploughing the fields. Later, Thomas gets a chance to talk to the tractor who is friendly and introduces himself as Terence. Thomas cheekily tells Terence he has ugly wheels, but Terence explains they are caterpillars and allow him to go anywhere as he does not need rails to run. Thomas is indignant, telling Terence he likes his rails as he leaves. Winter soon comes and the landscape is blanketed by snow. Thomas' driver is worried that a heavy fall is coming, but Thomas is not scared of something like snow. However, the countryside is covered with snow and Thomas is angry to arrive at the station to find his snowplough waiting for him. Thomas' driver explains that the tank engine will need to wear it for the next journey, but Thomas is certain snow (which he calls 'silly soft stuff') will not stop him. He is fitted with a snowplough which is very uncomfortable, making Thomas cross, causing him to shake and bang it throughout his journey. By the end of the day, the plough is so damaged his driver has to remove it. He tells Thomas that he is a very naughty engine as he shuts him up in the shed for the night. The next morning, Thomas' driver and fireman arrive early to try and fix the snowplough but cannot make it fit. Thomas is very pleased that he does not have to wear it and boasts to Annie and Clarabel who are worried about the snow, as is Thomas' driver knowing the snow will be deep in the valley. Thomas is not concerned at all, and rushes into a tunnel thinking of how clever he is... and comes out to find a massive snow drift which he runs straight into. Thomas is stuck and his attempts to reverse out are useless. The guard goes for help as the driver, fireman and Thomas' passengers try to dig him out, however more snow falls until Thomas is nearly buried. Thomas is very upset and begins to cry, believing he will wind up frozen and realising that it is his own fault since he would not have got stuck if he had been wearing his snowplough. A bus arrives to pick up the passengers and none other than Terence (who does not mind snow) arrives to rescue Thomas. After taking the now-empty Annie and Clarabel away, Terence returns for Thomas, who has had most of the snow dug off him but still cannot budge. A chain is attached to the two and Terence is finally able to pull Thomas free after a lot of effort. Thomas is now able to move on his own again and picks up Annie and Clarabel while thanking Terence for the rescue and praising his caterpillars. Thomas' driver hopes that Thomas has learned his lesson and will act more sensible in the future. Thomas promises to try, as he humbly heads back to the sheds. Characters * Thomas * Terence * Annie and Clarabel * Bertie (not named; does not speak) * Farmer Finney (cameo) * Sir Topham Hatt (deleted scene) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Knapford * Ffarquhar * Hackenbeck Tunnel Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Tank Engine Thomas Again. * When the series launched on ITV, a small clip of this episode was used in the interviews of the Reverend W. Awdry and Ringo Starr. * This is the first episode to show an on-screen crash, excluding Thomas and the Breakdown Train. * Stock footage from Thomas and the Guard is used. * George Carlin's narration of this episode was never featured on an episode of Shining Time Station. It first appeared on Thomas and Bertie's Great Race and Other Adventures. * In a rare picture of Thomas, Annie and Clarabel at Tidmouth Sheds, a truck next to Thomas has "N.E." written on it. * This episode marks the first time Thomas' phrase "Cinders and ashes!" is said. * This is the first episode to only feature one sentient engine. Goofs * In some close-ups of Thomas, he is not pulling Annie and Clarabel. * When Thomas collects Annie and Clarabel, a truck is next to him. When he puffs off, a brake van has mysteriously appeared in front of it. * In a scene of a close-up of Thomas his wheels are sliding * Thomas, Annie and Clarabel are not at the station in the close-up of Thomas' snowplough. * When Thomas leaves Knapford, Annie and Clarabel's names are missing. * In the shot after Thomas pulling out of Knapford Station, the end of the set is visible. * When Thomas says "Cinders and ashes!" it looks as if Clarabel is derailed. * When the guard is said to be going back for help, Clarabel is smiling. * When the narrator says "slipped and tugged" and when Thomas is pulled out of the snow, Annie can be seen in the tunnel, but she and Clarabel were supposed to be on the other side. * When Thomas reverses towards Annie and Clarabel, the coupling sound is heard before Thomas couples up to Annie. * When Terence is turning around to pull the coaches away, Annie suddenly becomes the rear coach. Merchandise * Buzz Books - Thomas and Terence (discontinued) * Magazine Stories - Thomas, Terence and the Snow * Ladybird Books - Thomas and Terence and James and the Tar Wagons * My Thomas Story Library Books - Terence (discontinued) In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnowUKtitlecard.png|Original UK title card File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnowUKtitlecard2.jpg|1985 UK title card File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnowtitlecard.png|Restored UK title card File:TerencetheTractororiginaltitlecard.png|Original US title card File:TerencetheTractorFileof1993USTitleCard.jpeg|1993 US Title Card File:ThomasTerenceandtheSnowUStitlecard.png|1993 US title card with UK title File:TerencetheTractor1994USTitleCard.png|1994 US title card File:TerencetheTractor1995USTitleCard.jpeg|1995 US title card File:TerencetheTractor1999Title.png|1999 US title card File:TerencetheTractor2000Title.png|2000 US title card File:TerencetheTractortitlecard.jpg|Remastered US title card File:TerencetheTractorRemasteredUSTitlecard.png|Restored US title card File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnowSpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish title card File:Thomas,TerenceandthesnowBPTitleCard.png|Brazilian Portuguese title card File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnowKoreantitlecard.png|Korean title card File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnowWelshtitlecard.jpg|Welsh title card File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnowGermantitlecard.png|German title card File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnowJapanesetitlecard.jpg|Japanese title card File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnowFinnishTitleCard.png|Finnish title card File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnowItalianTitleCard.png|Italian title card File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnowHebrewTitleCard.jpg|Hebrew Title Card File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow13.jpg|A Deleted scene of Thomas, Terence and Bertie File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow20.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow21.png File:ThomasandtheGuard8.png|Stock footage File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow22.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow23.png|Terence File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow24.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow50.jpg File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow5.png|Thomas at Ffarquhar File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow25.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow7.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow53.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow10.jpg|Thomas with his snowplough File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow26.png|Thomas in the shed File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow9.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow12.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow48.jpg File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow27.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow49.jpg|Deleted scene File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow46.png|Extended footage File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow45.png|Extended footage File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow11.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow8.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow28.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow29.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow4.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow30.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow31.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow6.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow1.png|Bertie File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow51.jpg File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow32.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow3.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow33.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow34.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow35.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow2.png|Thomas File:Hackenbecktunnelfirstseason.jpg File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow14.jpg|Deleted scene File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow50.png|Deleted scene File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow18.png|Deleted scene File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow19.png|Deleted scene Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow17.png|Deleted scene File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow17.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThomasandtheImportantVisitor2.jpg File:behindthescenesofThomas,TerenceandtheSnow.JPG|Behind the scenes File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow16.jpg|Deleted scene File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow36.PNG File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow37.PNG File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow38.PNG File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow39.PNG File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow41.PNG File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow42.PNG File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow43.PNG File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow47.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow52.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow54.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow55.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow56.png File:ThomasTerence&TheSnowDeletedScene1.jpg File:ThomasTerence&TheSnowDeletedScene2.jpg File:ThomasTerence&TheSnowDeletedScene3.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThomasTerence&TheSnowDeletedScene4.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThomasTerence&TheSnowDeletedScene5.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThomasTerence&TheSnowDeletedScene6.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThomasTerence&TheSnowDeletedScene7.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThomasTerence&TheSnowDeletedScene8.jpg Merchandise File:ThomasandTerence(BuzzBook).png|Buzz Book File:ThomasandTerenceJapaneseBuzzBook.jpg|Japanese Buzz Book File:Ladybirdbook3.JPG|Ladybird Book File:MyThomasStoryLibraryTerence.png|2003 Book File:TerenceStoryLibrarybookandCD.jpg|2003 Book and CD File:Terence2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Book File:MyThomasStoryLibraryTerencePolishCover.jpeg|Polish Book Episode File:Thomas, Terence and the Snow British Narration|UK Narration File:Terence the Tractor Ringo Starr American Narration|Ringo Starr US Narration File:Terence the Tractor - George Carlin American Narration|George Carlin US Narration Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes Category:The Railway Series adaptations